Episode One/Transcript
Opening Scene (A ship floats in deep space, a distress signal can be heard. Entering the ship, the loudspeaker announces life support is at 15 percent. A stasis pod opens and ONE emerges. Running down a hallway he ducks as sparks and smoke emit from the roof. The door to a second stasis pod opens holding TWO. ONE reaches the bridge and as he examines the console TWO arrives behind him. She punches him before pushing him aside. ONE retaliates, shoving TWO and a fight ensues. TWO is victorious and heads to the console. The loudspeaker announces life support is at 12 percent. TWO navigates the ship's console, restoring life support.) : ONE: What was that for? : TWO: You were in the way. (A sound from the hallway startles ONE and TWO. They turn to look as THREE approaches, a gun in each hand pointed towards them.) : THREE: '''Who are you? : '''ONE / TWO: (same time) ''I don't know. : '''TWO:' Who are you? : THREE: I got no idea. Title Sequence *Dark Matter Logo *Created by Joseph Mallozzi & Paul Mullie Scene 1 (A view of the ship floating in space. TWO more stasis pods open to reveal FOUR and FIVE as they wake. The final stasis pod appears containing SIX who is still unconscious. THREE knocks on the glass.) : THREE: 'Shake and wake, Tiny. Shake and wake. ''(SIX wakes. THREE opens the stasis pod door.) : '''ONE: '''Who are you? You don't remember, do you? : '''SIX: No. : THREE: Ah, hell. : ONE: 'That makes six of us. : '''SIX: '''What's going on? : '''ONE: '''We all woke up just like you. No memories. No idea who we are or how we got here. ''(THREE walks past the group to explore. A metal door opens to reveal a hallway.) : 'THREE: '''Hey guys, check this out. ''(The group follow THREE down the hallway, finally reaching a cargo hold.) : 'SIX: '''What is this place? : '''ONE: '''It's a ship and it looks like we're dead in space. : '''TWO: '''Systems were down and we were venting atmosphere. I was able to get us back online and restore the ship's auto-repair protocol. : '''SIX: '''How'd you manage that? : '''TWO: '''I don't know exactly. I was standing there at the console and it just came to me. : '''ONE: '''Well that's a good thing. It'll all come back to us eventually, right? ''(TWO opens a locker and finds clothing inside.) : '''TWO: '''Hey, if anyone's feeling under-dressed. : '''ONE: '''And now we've named ourselves by the order we woke up in. I'm One. : '''ONE: ''(motioning to TWO) She's Two. ''(While ONE speaks, THREE has picked up a pipe and is attempting to break the lock on a large container. ONE looks over at THREE.) : ONE: '''THREE. : '''ONE: ''(looking to FOUR then FIVE) Four, Five. : '''ONE: '(to SIX) ''Which makes you six. ''(FIVE and SIX are examining clothing they found in the lockers. Realizing they have each others, they swap. TWO opens a small box which contains communications devices. She places one in her ear and hands the others to the group.) : TWO: 'We've got comms. : '''SIX: '''So what do you think? We're the crew of a transport vessel on some sort of a long range haul? : '''TWO: '''Would explain what we were doing in stasis. Ship gets into trouble, takes some damage, systems shut down. When life support hits critical, hazard protocols kick in and we're automatically awakened. : '''SIX: '''Wouldn't explain the memory loss, though. ''(While the group speak, THREE continues to smash the pipe into the lock until it finally breaks. He throws the pipe aside and opens the container.) : 'THREE: '''Got it. : '''ONE: '''So what are we shipping? Seeds? Meds? ''(THREE pulls back a sheet of plastic which is covering the cargo to reveal a large case of weapons.) : 'THREE: '''Better. ''(Laughing, THREE reaches into the container and pulls out a large rifle. He turns to the group, grinning.) : 'THREE: '''Who wants? (FIVE smiles and reaches in, selecting a small sub-machine gun.) : '''TWO: '''I don't think so. ''(TWO takes the weapon from FIVE.) : 'FIVE: '''Hey! : '''TWO: '''We're going to need to check this place out. Let's pair off. Three, you're with Six. One with Four and I'll be with Five. We'll use these comms to keep in touch, yeah? ''(THREE reaches into the container and pulls out a massive weapon.) : 'SIX: '''Woah. : '''THREE: '''Oh, lordy. ''(THREE activates the weapon.) : 'SIX: '''Expecting trouble? : '''THREE: '''Hopin'. Scene 2 ''(TWO and FIVE enter the bridge. TWO stops at the console.) : 'FIVE: '''Are you going to fix it? : '''TWO: '''I'm gonna try. ''(THREE and SIX make their way down a hallway, guns at the ready.) : 'THREE: '''All I'm sayin' is, we don't know how long we are going to be stuck here. It makes sense to choose a leader. You know, someone to make key decisions for the group. : '''SIX: '''Ah, let me guess. Someone like you? : '''THREE: '''Nah, not me necessarily. But yeah, someone to represent everyone's best interests. Someone whose got a final say in case of disagreements. I don't know, could be me. Is that what you're suggesting? : '''SIX: '''No. : '''THREE: '''Well, just between us. If that was the case I could use a good second in command. : '''SIX: '''Uh huh. ''(THREE and SIX step onto a docked shuttle.) : '''SIX: ''(laughing)'' Now this is more like it. I've gotta take this thing for a ride, man. (SIX sits and the console lights up.) : SIX: 'I wonder if I know how to fly this thing : '''THREE: '''Knock yourself out. ''(While SIX examines the console THREE leaves.) (In another section of the ship, ONE chats to FOUR while they walk down a hallway). : 'ONE: '''She said it just came to her when she was standing at that console but I did the exact same thing, trying to figure out what buttons to push, and nothing came to me. How do you figure that? Hell, how do you figure any of this? There is no way of knowing how long we were in those pods. It could have been days, months, years maybe. The weird thing is, it's not like our minds have been wiped clean. If they had been I wouldn't know what a pod was, or a year, or even be able to express myself. Language itself would be totally alien to us, right? ''(ONE looks over at FOUR who doesn't answer.) : 'ONE: '''You're about to blow my theory here. : '''FOUR: '''This way. : '''ONE: '''Uh, why don't you lead. ''(ONE follows FOUR into a training room which is filled with weapons and equipment.) : 'ONE: '''Training room? Or torture chamber, maybe. ''(FOUR walks over to a table which holds two katanas He picks them up. ONE turns towards FOUR.) : 'ONE: '''You sure you know how to handle those things? ''(FOUR proceeds to perform a routine with the katanas while his eyes are closed. He finishes right in front of ONE, swords crossed at his throat.) : '''ONE: I'm gonna say yes. (FOUR smirks.) (THREE is wandering through a hallway before spying something of interest. He walks into a room and stops by a large pod which is holding THE ANDROID. As he leans on ''the pod it activates.) : '''THREE:' Hello, sweetcakes. (raised voice) Hey Tiny, get over here. I found something! (THREE turns to yell in SIX's direction. As he does, THE ANDROID opens her eyes.) (Back on the bridge, TWO continues to work while FIVE watches.) : FIVE: Why is that flashing red? (FIVE indicates a message on the monitor.) : TWO: That's strange. The ship's computer just initiated some sort of security protocol. (THREE flies across the room, slamming into some boxes.) : SIX: Hey there. (SIX points his gun at the back of THE ANDROID who sent THREE flying. She turns, knocking his main gun and pistol from his hand, before reaching and removing his sidearm from his belt. With one push she sends SIX across the room.) : SIX: (groan) This is SIX. We're under attack! : TWO: 'By who? Under attack by who? ''(THE ANDROID approaches SIX.) Scene 3 : '''TWO: ''(over comms) We need help! Anybody! ''(ONE and FOUR run down a hallway.) : ONE: '''We heard! Tell us where to go! : '''TWO: I can track your comms. Take the next right. (ONE and FOUR start running.) : TWO:'' (over comms)'' Left at the next intersection. (ONE and FOUR continue to follow TWO's directions.) (A shout and SIX flies across the room. THE ANDROID picks up a metal bar, hitting SIX upside the head before kicking him.) (In the bridge TWO continues to work.) : FIVE: Is somebody gonna to die? : TWO: No, not if I can help it. (ONE and FOUR arrive. ONE hits THE ANDROID and she turns, grabbing his shirt and throwing him. SIX jumps forward, wrapping his arms around her waist only to be thrown off and elbowed in the face. FOUR jumps down, pulling out his katana. THE ANDROID dodges his attacks and grabs him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.) : TWO: ''(over comms)'' Some sort of security protocol's been activated. : FOUR: Well override it! : TWO: I'm trying! (ONE picks up FOUR'S katana and chops off THE ANDROID'S right hand. FOUR falls to the floor and ONE strikes at THE ANDROID again. With her remaining hand, THE ANDROID takes the katana from ONE, knocking him to the floor. She drops the katana and stares down at ONE before her head droops and her eyes turn dark. A moment later THREE wakes, gun at the ready.) : TWO: (over comms) ''Hey, I did it. Is everyone okay? : '''THREE: '''Yeah. Yeah. Took you long enough, dollface. ''(In the med lab, THE ANDROID lays on a table while her hand is reattached. TWO stands watch as THREE, ONE and FOUR enter.) : THREE: 'Guys, we found food. Who wants? ''(TWO indicates she is fine. THREE throws a bar to SIX.) : 'THREE: '''Kid? ''(THREE throws a bar to FIVE. SIX takes a bite.) : '''SIX: '''Ugh! You sure? : '''THREE: Close enough. What's up with the robot? : TWO: Technically she's an android. Her biosynthetic physiology is incredibly similar to that of our ship's outer hull. : THREE: That's Fascinating. : TWO: '''She's an extremely efficient entity. Corrector nannites have almost fully restored her broken parts. : '''THREE: That's not a problem. We can just stick her in the air lock and space her. : TWO: '''That won't be necessary. I've already deleted all of her security directives and reestablished her base programs. She's no longer a threat to us and she could prove useful. : '''ONE: Woah. We're not waking that thing up. : TWO: 'The diagnostics suggest she possesses some sort of neural link with the ship's mainframe. Once she's back online she'll be able to run a more effective repair command. She'll have us space-worthy in no time. She may also have some answers for us if anybody is curious. : '''ONE: '''Okay. ''(ONE reaches over and grabs a weapon, pointing it towards THE ANDROID.) : '''ONE: Start her up. (FOUR pulls out a katana. As TWO reaches for a small box containing THE ANDROID'S chip, THREE and SIX glance at one another. SIX shrugs before turning to pick up a weapon and THREE sighs, pulling out his own. TWO opens the box and pulls out THE ANDROID'S chip, inserting it into a slot in THE ANDROID'S neck. THE ANDROID wakes and raises her hand catching the crew by surprise. They gasp and ready their weapons.) '' : '''ONE:' What's your name? : THE ANDROID: I possess no personal designation. : SIX: Yeah, there's a lot of that going around. : ONE: Why did you attack us? : THE ANDROID: '''I have no memory of such an attack. : '''TWO: The reboot must have wiped her data stores. : THREE: Well ain't that convenient. (THE ANDROID suddenly sits up, surprising the crew yet again.) : TWO: I want you to initiate a neural link with the ship's computer. Can you do that? : THE ANDROID: 'Of course. : '''TWO: '''And I want you to access any and all data relating to the passengers onboard this ship. ''(THE ANDROID initiates a link and searches for the data.) : '''THE ANDROID: No such data exists. : ONE: 'Any information in the ship's records about its crew? Or its mission? ''(THE ANDROID intiiates a link and searches for the data.) : '''THE ANDROID: No such data exists. : SIX: How is that possible? : TWO: It's not. The ship's programming is highly sophisticated - there are redundancies in place to guard against data loss. Someone must have deliberately deleted that information. (The group members glance at one another, looking worried.) (ONE, THREE and FOUR walk together.) : ONE: '''It wasn't necessarily one of us. : '''THREE: Yeah? Then who the hell was it? : ONE: It's a big ship, lots of place to hide. Maybe there's someone else onboard. Though they'd have to know we'd find them eventually so I'm not sure what would be the point. : THREE: We don't even know for a fact if everyone's really lost their memory. Any one of us could be lying about that. : ONE: '''I don't think so. I was the first one to wake up. I saw that moment in everyone's eyes. I don't think anyone was faking it. : '''THREE: Exactly how long were you awake before the rest of us came to? : ONE: A couple of minutes at most. Why? : THREE: '''No way of proving that of course, is there. No way for us to know what you were really up to. : '''ONE: '''What exactly are you suggesting? : '''THREE: '''If one of us is responsible I would say that you are the number one suspect. : '''ONE: That's ridiculous. : THREE: Yeah. : ONE: (looking to FOUR) You could jump in here anytime, you know. (FOUR walks off. ONE turns back to THREE.) : ONE: Chatty guy. (THREE blocks ONE up against a wall before reaching past him to press a button. A door slides open to reveal crew quarters. THREE steps past ONE and into the room.) : THREE: Ha. Sleeping quarters. Ah. (THREE jumps backwards onto the bed, relaxing with his gun in hand.) Scene 4 (On the bridge THE ANDROID is mid-discussion with TWO). : THE ANDROID: My neural link allows me instant access to the system from anywhere on the ship. Manual guidance is not only unnecessary but it's also inefficient. : TWO: We'll worry about that later. For now I need you to run a full diagnostic and restore all systems. : THE ANDROID: Alright. : TWO: No. Show me. : THE ANDROID: Alright. (THE ANDROID approaches the console, sits and begins to work. Beeping emits from the console.) : TWO: What is that? : THE ANDROID: 'It's a subspace transmission. The ship is broadcasting a distress signal. ''(In the med lab, FIVE sits on a table playing with a circuit board. SIX enters). : '''SIX: '''What are you doing? : '''FIVE: '''Nothin'. (SIX opens a medicine cabinet.) : '''FIVE: What are you doing? : SIX: ''(sighs) Looking for something to treat a headache. : '''FIVE: '''Headaches can be caused by blood vessel abnormalities or brain tumors. : '''SIX:' How do you know that? : FIVE: I don't know. I just do. A tumor is a mass of cells that multiplies uncontrollably. The human body creates 25 million new cells every second and its kidney's process 180 litres of blood every day. (SIX watches FIVE while taking a tablet. FIVE continues to play with the circuit board.) : FIVE: Blood will spread up to two metres when the carotid artery is severed. It's a very efficient kill stroke. : SIX: Uh huh. (FIVE closes the circuit board and turns it on. It lights up.) : FIVE: Yes! (FOUR wanders the ship alone. Approaching a locker he opens it. He reaches in, searching for something. Finding nothing he checks the next locker, finding a hidden panel. He removes it and pulls out a box.) (On the bridge THE ANDROID and TWO continue to assess the status of the ship.) : THE ANDROID: It appears the ship has taken meteorite damage. : TWO: So that's why we were venting atmosphere. : THE ANDROID: One of the four relays was also hit causing a power surge that damaged multiple systems. It will take some time to repair them all. : TWO: Do we have engines and navigation? : THE ANDROID: '''Yes. : '''TWO: '''What about weapons? : '''THE ANDROID: '''Ship's weapons are down. : '''TWO: Then let's make that our next priority. : THE ANDROID: Alright. : TWO: No. Show me. (THREE and ONE explore the ship.) (On the bridge an alarm goes off.) : TWO: What is that? : THE ANDROID: It appears anther vessel has entered our scanning range. : TWO: And their course? : THE ANDROID: They're headed straight for us. But I don't believe they intend to render assistance. : TWO: Why not? : THE ANDROID: 'Because they just launched missiles. Time to impact, sixty seconds. Scene 5 ''(Two missiles approach.) : '''THE ANDROID: Time to impact, fifty seconds. : TWO: What can we do? : THE ANDROID: The ship is also equipped with various counter-measures I can initiate. Would you like me to show you? : TWO: 'Just do it! ''(The ship begins to move.) (ONE and THREE continue to explore.) : '''ONE: Hey, sounds like they got the engines going. : THREE: Yeah. (On the bridge.) : THE ANDROID: Based on our current acceleration time to impact is now forty seconds. : TWO:'''' '''We can't outrun it? : '''THE ANDROID: I'm already pushing our engines past maximum. : TWO: What about a jump to FTL? : THE ANDROID: We don't have time to execute the necessary nav calculations. : TWO: Options! : THE ANDROID: I could attempt further evasive maneuvers but at these speeds they may overtax our artificial gravity and inertial dampeners. : TWO: Do it. (As THE ANDROID attempts the evasive movements, the artificial gravity is affected. ONE and THREE began to float.) : THREE: What the hell? (When they the gravity kicks back in, the crew fall to the floor. FIVE hits her head on a table in the med lab.) : THE ANDROID: Calculations complete. Jumping to FTL. (In the med lab FIVE awakens after hitting her head.) : SIX: Hey. : FIVE: '''Wh-what happened? : '''SIX: We lost gravity for a few seconds there. When it came back on we all took a tumble. You hit your head on the way down. : FIVE: I did? : SIX: Yeah. You okay? : FIVE: Yeah, I think so. (FIVE sits up holding her head.) : ONE: So any idea who attacked us or why? : TWO: None. : THREE: Maybe the robot had something to do with it. : THE ANDROID: I have no intention of harming anyone on this ship. : THREE: Oh yeah, except for the part where you nearly killed us all. : THE ANDROID: I have no memory of such an attack. : THREE: So you keep saying. : SIX: Alright. Calm down. : THREE: Are you kidding me now? I wake up a couple of hours ago, I have no idea who I am, how the hell I got here. I nearly get killed by the forgetful robot. I'm almost blasted into scrap by some mysterious ship and now we are floating in the middle of who-knows-where. : THE ANDROID: Actually we do know where. We're on course for a nearby inhabited world. : TWO: '''We are? : '''THE ANDROID: Before we were attacked I initiated a recovery program in order to salvage recently deleted and overwritten data. : ONE: You can do that? : THE ANDROID: The process is time-consuming and most of the information is irretrievable. However, I have managed to salvage some data. : THREE: What kind of data? : THE ANDROID: This ship's original destination. We should be arriving in less than twelve hours. Scene 6 (A view of the ship travelling in space.) (FOUR sits on his bed playing with the box he found. He notices the box has buttons which can be pressed.) (In the med lab, SIX takes a bite of a bar in a green packet.) : SIX: You know, the green ones are not bad. They still taste like shit but just not as much. You sure you're okay? : : FIVE: '''Yeah. : '''SIX: Still don't remember hitting your head? : FIVE: Nope. I just remember falling and then blackness. And - and the door. (FIVE sits up looking worried.) (THREE walks down a set of stairs.) : SIX: What door? : FIVE: In a dark place. Underneath. A big metal door. (THREE approaches a big metal door.) : FIVE: They keep it locked, always. (THREE attempts to use the keypad to open the door but access is denied.) : SIX: '''Why? What's inside? : '''FIVE: Secrets. (THREE steps back from the door.) : THREE: Fire. Be that way. (Aiming his weapon he fires. A blast emits from the gun and bounces back off the door, hitting THREE. It knocks him across the room into the wall. He falls to the ground unconscious.) (The ship continues to travel to its original destination. On the bridge, TWO sits at the console. She speaks over the comms.) : TWO: Everybody pick a room and get some rest. We'll be dropping out in ten hours. (SIX sits on a bed in the med lab, asleep against the wall. FIVE is lying down, also asleep. In his sleeping quarters, FOUR sleeps holding onto the box. ONE is awake, sitting on his bed examinig his room. He looks at his reflection in the bottom of a cup. Lying down, he finds a pendant under his pillow.) (On the bridge TWO is still at the console. Below, THREE wakes.) : THREE: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. (THREE looks at the door and sees it is still intact.) (The ship drops out of FTL. In ONE'S quarters, the door alarm wakes him. On opening it he sees TWO standing there.) : ONE: Hi. : TWO: Hello. : ONE: So, what brings you by? : TWO: 'What do you think? We're about to enter orbit. You're heading down to the planet to look for answers. I suggest you wear pants. Scene 7 ''(TWO, ONE, THREE and FOUR enter the Marauder. SIX and THE ANDROID are already seated at the console.) : '''SIX: (to TWO) ''Hey. : '''TWO:' (to SIX) Hey. (ONE and FOUR take their seats. THREE limps over to his, groaning.) : THREE: What? : SIX: What happened to you? : THREE: I roll around a lot in my sleep. : TWO: We tried communicating with whoever's down there but received no response. : ONE: Could be a tech issue? : TWO: Could be a lot of things. Fly safe. (TWO leaves and ONE, THREE and SIX turn to watch her.) : THREE: Damn. : SIX: This ship have a name? : THE ANDROID: It's a Phantom Class Marauder. : SIX: 'Marauder. ''(nodding) Nice. (The Marauder undocks from the Raza and heads down to the planet. THREE readies his gun.) : '''THE ANDROID: There's no reason to assume the inhabitants will be hostile. : THREE: No reason to assume they won't be. Scene 8 (The Marauder flies over a colony, landing outside. The crew enter a large warehouse.) : ONE: Remember, we're just looking for answers. We're not here to cause trouble. : NASSAN: 'That's far enough! ''(The crew react, pointing their guns in the direction of the voice. They realise they are surrounded.) '''THREE: Remind me to tell that robot I told you so. : NASSAN: Who are you? Why are you here? : ONE: Yeah, I was afraid those questions might come up. : MIREILLE: They're not corporate guard. They could be Rothgar's people. : NASSAN: Did Rothgar send you? : SIX: Um, maybe. : ONE: We didn't come here to hurt anyone. Or get hurt. : SIX: Especially that last part. : ONE: So why don't we just lower our weapons. (ONE lowers his weapon. THREE and SIX look at ONE, mortified. They colony residents lower their weapons, too.) : ONE: All of us. (THREE finally lowers his weapon, though he is severely unhappy with the decision.) : NASSAN: You say your ship was attacked. : ONE: Well, we're not exactly su- : THREE: Raiders. Came at us out of nowhere. Disabled our engines, looted our ship. Left us for dead. : KEELEY: '''You're lucky to be alive. : '''THREE: Wouldn't be if we hadn't managed to restore life support. Nav systems down, we were flying blind, we got lucky. Picked up your settlement on our long range scanners. : MIREILLE: Wow. Well, you're welcome to resupply and help yourself to whatever you need but then you best be off. : SIX: Why's that? : NASSAN: We're expecting trouble. : KEELEY: This is an independent colony. We pull enough terium out of the ground to get by but we've never been of interest to any of the big multi-corps. That is until now. : SIX: You hit a big strike? : NASSAN: A couple of Ferrous Corporation Geologists surveying the nearby asteroid belt, apparently they hit the motherload. : KEELEY: '''But without a HAB-1 planet in the vicinity it would be too expensive to extract. They need a place to house the miners. Grow food. Source fresh water. : '''SIX: Some place like here. : ONE: It's a big planet. : KEELEY: It's not big enough, so far as they're concerned. The multi-corps don't share planetary resources. It minimises the risk of outsiders interfering with their operation. : NASSAN: '''As long as we work this claim we have legal title. But if we were to leave or something should happen to us. Well, you get the idea. : '''KEELEY: So that's why you want to be long gone before the Raza get here. : ONE: The Raza? : NASSAN: They work as enforcers for the multi-corps. They clean up loose ends, trouble spots. Like us. : KEELEY: They're aliens. They're half man half reptile and I've heard that they're over seven-feet tall and they have skin that burns to the-. : NASSAN: The fact is no one really knows what they are because no one's ever survived an encounter with them. (The crew and the colony residents head out of the warehouse.) : ONE: If these Raza really are as bad as you say why don't you just leave? : NASSAN: You don't get to a place like this unless you've already run out of options. : MIREILLE: Well, and this claim is all we have. We're going to fight for it. : SIX: Aren't you a little young to be doing any fighting. : MIREILLE:' I'm old enough to want to protect my friends and family.' : ONE: No offense, but it doesn't seem to me like you've got the manpower or the fire-power. : NASSAN: We gathered together the last of our funds, sent out one of our people to score a shipment of arms. The real thing like the weapons you carry. Enough for every man and woman on this settlement. : ONE: A shipment? When is it suppose to get here? : NASSAN: Any day now. : MIREILLE: If it arrives in time we'll give the Raza more than they can handle. Make Ferrous Corp reconsider. : THREE: Well good luck with that. Thanks. : NASSAN: Gentlemen. (THREE, FOUR and the colony residents leave the warehouse. SIX starts to head off but sees ONE stop. He waits in the distance.) : ONE: That pendant... : MIREILLE: '''Oh. : '''ONE: '''Does it hold any special significance? : '''MIREILLE: Rothguar gave it to me before he left. He said it symbolised freedom in the face of oppression. And that when his people arrived we would be able to recognise them because they too would have this mark. : ONE: Thanks. (SIX waits for ONE and they both head to the Marauder.) Scene 9 (The crew board the Marauder where THE ANDROID waits, sitting at the console. They load up the supplies.) : ONE: This isn't right. Am I the only person that heard what they said? A shipment of arms? Obviously we were meant to help these people. : THREE: You don't know that. : ONE: '''And the fact that we've got a cargo hold full of weapons. That's a coincidence. : '''THREE: You're forgetting one important detail. The scary lizard people that are on their way to this planet to destroy everything. I'm guessing you don't want to be there when they show up. : ONE: Okay. I admit that part sounded bad. : SIX: Alright, let's table this discussion until we're back on the ship, alright? (The crew head take their seats aboard the Marauder.) (On the main ship FIVE is playing with some wires under a console. ) : TWO: THE ANDROID said that console was fried. You really think you know what you're doing? : FIVE: '''Well, it's like you with the controls or FOUR with his swords. For me it's wires, circuits, fuses. I don't know why but it just, it kinda makes sense to me. Not like all the other stuff. : '''TWO: What other stuff? : FIVE: '''I see things, in my head. Like, while I was sleeping I saw a dream. : '''TWO: Oh, yeah. : FIVE: I was walking on the beach with my little brother. He was crying 'cause he'd gotten lost but I found him and I was bringing him back to the palace. : TWO: The palace. That sounds like a nice place to live. : FIVE: It was. 'Til they murdered my father and came for me. But I was too much for them and even though I could have killed them I didn't. I just carved out their eyes and left them for my stepmother to find, the bitch. I hope they're bringing back some real food, I'm starving. : TWO: You, uh. You carved out their eyes? : FIVE: Well, it was me in the dream. But it wasn't really me because it wasn't my dream. : TWO: Whose dream was it? : FIVE: I don't know. But it was somebodies. Scene 10 (The crew sit around a table eating.) : ONE: I'm telling you, we're supposed to be helping these people. The matching pendants, it can't be a coincidence. : THREE: All I'm saying is even if we're suppose to be helping these people, which I doubt, doesn't mean we're going to do it. : TWO: We don't even know what happened to us or how we're going to get our memories back and those weapons would fetch a very good price on the open market. The money would go a long way. : ONE: Except they're already paid for! They belong to the miners. : THREE: '''It doesn't matter if they belong to the miners they're in our cargo hold, they belong to us now. : '''SIX: Those people will die if we don't help them. : FOUR: They're already dead. : THREE: Doesn't say much but when he does it makes sense. : FOUR: If their enemy is even half as powerful as they believe then they're doomed. : ONE: The least we can do is give them a fighting chance. : THREE: I'm pretty sure the least we can do is nothing. Which for the record is what I'm suggesting we do. : TWO: Alright, lets put it to a vote. : THREE: Fine. I vote that we keep the weapons. We sell them. Take what we make to stay alive and find out what the hell happened to us. : FOUR: Agreed. : ONE: I think we do what we know we came here to do. Complete the delivery. : SIX: He's right. I say we help those people. : ONE: Thank you. : FIVE: Yeah, me too. I want to help those people. : THREE: Wait, she can't vote. : FIVE: Why not? : THREE: ''''Cause you're a kid. : '''SIX: She's a member of this crew. : THREE: Who's a kid. What are you like fifteen years old? : TWO: Do we really have to have a vote to decide if she gets to vote? : THREE: I vote against her voting. : THREE: ''(to FOUR)' 'Come on, throw up with me. ''(sighs) Fine. THREE to two. What do you say boss lady? : TWO: 'Set half the crates aside, the rest go down to the surface. ''(Frustrated, ONE leaves the table.) : '''THREE: Clean up your tray, pretty boy. Scene 11 (FOUR and ONE load containers onto the Marauder.) : THREE: Make sure to lift at the back. Helps take pressure off the knees. : ONE: You know what would take pressure off my knees? You helping out. : THREE: Yeah, see. I think that would be kind of hypocritical given the way I voted and all. : ONE: Yeah, I wouldn't worry. I don't think it would be possible for us to think any less of you. : THREE: Ah, you never know. I might surprise you. : ONE: Alright, I think that's it. We're good to go. (TWO and FIVE head to the bridge. They stop in front of THE ANDROID. On a monitor there is a scrambled image of a man.) : FIVE: (motioning to the monitor) ''Who's that? : '''THE ANDROID:' I don't know. The file is corrupt. This has been a difficult and tedious process, however I have managed to recover a sizable data cache. : TWO: Let's see it. (THE ANDROID brings the information up on the monitor. Both TWO and FIVE are notably distressed by what they see.) : TWO: (over comms) I need everyone on the bridge, now. : ONE: What's the matter? : TWO: Just get up here! (The crew leave the Marauder and head up to the bridge.) : ONE: What's going on? : TWO: THE ANDROID managed to recover a significant amount of data relating to this ship and its crew. : SIX: 'Well, that's good. Isn't it? ''(As the crew watch, the monitor lights up with most wanted information for each of them. THE ANDROID reads out the information.) : '''THE ANDROID: Marcus Boone. Murder. Assault. Kidnapping. Piracy. : THE ANDROID: Griffin Jones. Murder. Assault. Smuggling. : THE ANDROID: Jace Corso. Murder. Assault. Kidnapping. Trafficking. Theft. : THE ANDROID:Ryo '''Tetsudo. Murder. Assault. Piracy. : '''THE ANDROID: Portia Lin. Murder. Assault. Arson. Theft. Piracy. : '''TWO: '''Turns out the Raza aren't a race of aliens. The Raza is the name of this ship. We're not here to help these people, we're here to kill them. End Credits Category:Transcripts Category:Spoilers